eXtrAño pEnSar
by YoUKo-NikKO
Summary: nAda imPOrTAnTE TAn SolO aLgo Que se mE oCUrrIO eL diA de NavIdaD JajAJA Ya saBen La FALta DE gaNas Y Todo esO joJO SolO LeALo y DeJeN reVIewS qUE es LO Mas IMPOrtANTE jujuxD


Pues Hola!!!! Yo soy nueva en esto y como se podran dar cuenta este es mi primer fic y lo voy a hacer de mi anime favorito: Yu Yu hakusho.

Para empezar les quiero nada mas recordar que YYH no me pertenece y que lamento que pues creemos cosas asi sin autorización.

En este fic encontraran personajes nuevos creados por mi ok??

Pues espero que lo disfruten y recuerden dejar reviews.

Me voy chao.

Y comienzo ahora.

Un nuevo comiezo

**Capitulo 1: Un estilo de vida**

El sol apenas penetra por a gruesa cortina de una recamara silencio en un amibiente calmado, cuando toda esa paz es interrumpida por el tiling del despertador. Una mano tan blanca como la nieve se desliza bajo las sabanas para llegar a su objetivo : apagar el despertador. Al cumplir con su objetivo, una fina figura sale de entre las sabanas para dejar a la vista a una bella mujer de sobrenombre :MAD.

La chica observa lentamente el despertador cuando se acuerda de que es Lunes y la escuela la espera , se levanta tranquilamente , se baña, se viste , toma su mochila .

Un pequeño animal se acerca , una especie de perrito de nombre Vulpix la chica dice en un tono seco pero medio amable

- Hola Vul espero que hoy no te escapes de casa- dicho esto Mad le da un plato de comida.

- Hoy sera un dia largo espero que no haiga nadie nuevo porque mi lugar a nadie se lo voy a dar. Te cuidas- le dice al perrito que le lame una mano como despedida.

Pasa por las calles con mucha tranquilidad, saludando con una movimiento de mano a los señores que apenas estan abriendo sus tiendas. Un señor le dice:

- Me debes $50 Mad

- Lo se señor Fujitaka , mañana se le pago

- De acuerdo pero solo te doy hasta mañana

Era cierto Mad debía dinero pero tampoco podemos decir que era pobre ya que trabajaba en un tipo restaurante de mucho prodijio en la ciudad, en este lugar le pagaban bien y tenia suerte de no estar despedida pues ella no era del caracter amigable que tienen las meseras pero se tenia que conformar.El dinero que ganaba lo usaba para pagar el colegio ( que tambien tenia suerte de que no la haigan corrido hasta ahora pues es de las mas problematicas en ella)el cual no era muy barato que digamos.

Al llegar a la escuela piensa que perdera todo su tiempo escuchando a los maestros dar sus discursos de lo bueno que es estar otra vez en la escuela.

Hay muchas personas entre ellas algunas que no se imagina ver.

Su vestimenta alerta a todos de que la chica con mas carácter esta ya nuevamente en pie y que nada la va a detener. Un pantalón largo de mezclilla oscura , tenis negros con azul , y una blusa de manga larga azul casi negro, con el cabello atado suavemente pero resistente.

Este es el inicio de un nuevo siglo escolar y de un nuevo estilo de vida para Mad.

----------------------------------- Un Estilo De Vida--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto a la misma hora que se levanta Mad, otra persona se despierta pero no de un modo comun para un adolescente de 16 años, mientras el duerme placidamenete en su cama gigante tamaño KING SIZE una mujer de voz fina le grita.

-Kurama despierta o vas a llegar tarde para la escuela y tu mision.

-Y a voy mama- le dice el chico con un poco de sueño.

Se lo que estan pensando ¿ como es que Shiori sabe sobre Kurama? Pues muy facil, después de su ultima mision Kurama decidio explicarle todo a su madre, porque era lo mejor y resulta que a la señora no le dio su infarto cuando se lo dijo pues quien aceptaria que tu hijo es un youko y robaba y mataba por gusto propio, la verdad no todo el mundo acepta noticias como esa.

A lo que me quede. Kurama se levanto con mucha flojera de su cama pues la noche anterior habia ido a una fiesta con los chicos y estos se habian metido en un pleito y etcétera etcétera el punto es que llego como a las 4 de la mañana a su casa y solo durmió 2 hras pues lo levantaron a las 6 de la mañana.

Cuando se termino de estirar se metió a bañar y se vistio, cogio su mochila del escritorio y bajo las escaleras de su cuarto a la sala y de alli se fue a la cocina.

-Buenos dias mamá

-Buenos dias hijo espero que no te duermas seria la primera vez

-Lo se , si no hubiera sido por Yusuke y los demas no me estaria durmiendo

-Bueno es hora de que me vaya adios y te cuidas

-Si se cuida

Cuando la madre de Kurama salio el salio pero con distinta direccion , a la preparatoria .

Cuando llego estaban Yusuke y los demas comentando sobre lo de la noche solo se peleaban y peleanban

-No quiero hablar sobre ese tema

-Bueno- contesto Yusuke

Habian muchas personas todas hablando de sus asuntos y otras pelendo por cosas que ni al caso.

Observa lentamente a su alrededor y ve a un grupo de personas de coraras conocidas se acerca y dice algo dormido aun:

- Hola, espero que se les haiga pasado lo de anoche.

- Si, y lo sentimos mucho- dice unjoven de nombre Yusuke

- Son unos idiotas- dice secamente Hiei

- Callate enano- dice Yusuke

- Calmense los dos-les grita Keiko

Kurama solo se queda viendo a su alrederor pensando en nada hasta que descubre que todos comentan sobre una chica con mcho caracter y que no le teme a nada. Kurama de curioso le pregunto a sus compañeros los cuales dijeron no saber nada sobre ella a lo que decidieron preguntarle a alguien

-Disculpa pero no pude evitar oir sobre esa chica de la que hablan quisiera saber quien es- preguntó Kuwabara

-MMM no se donde seencuentra pero si te topas con ella estas muerto creeme - dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor-esa chica es la mas cruel de esta escuela a si que tengan cuidado de acuerdo ?

- Si - dijeron todos

Despues de eso se acordaron que tenian que ir al auditorio y de alli todos ellos hablaban sobre la misteriosa chica.

------------------------------------- Un Estilo De Vida----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de autora:

Pues se que esta chiquito pero solo es para que constan un poco sobre la chica que…. Mejor no les digo esperen hasta el proximo capitulo que espero subirlo pronto bueno me voy.

Se me olvidaba a algo, voy a poner los datos completos de Mad para que la conoscan mas.

**Mad**

Nombre completo: Maddeline

El nombre verdaderamente completo de Mad es Maddeline Sakura Sanders Mizuno, es una chica casi normal, tiene 16 años y va en segundo de preparatoria. Vive con un tipo perrito llamado Vulpix .

Es una chica proveniente del Makai cuya historia es muy larga y cuyo nombre es distino.

Cuando nacio en el Ningenkai ( mundo humano ) sus padrs estaban peleados, su madre siempre le decia que " el amor es infinito y podemos multiplicarlo sin fin " . Cuando tenia seis años sus padres su mataron de un tiro, primero el esposo mato a la mujer y este se arrepintió y se mato, desde ese entonces estuvo viviendo con un señor que cuando ella cumplio 12 murio y ella tuvo que empezar a trabajar para poder seguir estudiando, casi nunca come mas sin embargo no es anorexica.

Cuando el señor murio unas personas de Reikai ( mundo espiritual ) la visitaron para decirle si aceptaba ser detective ella no acepto porque pensaba que era algo estupido pero como su madre era del Reikai y habia dicho que pase lo que pasara ella iba a a ser un detectivve y la obligaron.

Desde que nacio tuvo un poder especial, era una chica telequinetica lo cual quiere decir que puede mover las cosas con la mente sin necesidad de tocarlas ( que padre noo??) .

Su vida no ha sido muy linda , siempre se la pasa en la direccion de la escuela aunque sus calificaciones sean de 100 puntos ( algo por lo que la perdonan de todo).

Jamas da una risa ni sonrisa a nadie, es un poco reservada tambien algo violenta pues siempre se pelea con todos aunque a veces es de carácter sereno y callado.

La historia de Mad no esta completa aqui porque conforme van pasando los capitulos les voy a ir contando todo sobre ella

--------------------------Un Estilo de Vida-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
